Ladies' Lights Out
} |name = Ladies' Lights Out |act = 2 |image = Invisible_Sisters.PNG |px = 270px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Hightown (night) |end = The Hanged Man (night) |prereqs = |location = Suspicious House (Hightown) |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Ladies' Lights Out is an Act 2 Gangs side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Hawke and the party will be ambushed during the nighttime in Hightown by the Invisible Sisters. After defeating the attackers, Hawke can search the leader's body for the map, which will mark the location of the Suspicious House on the corner of the street that leads to the Red Light district. Walkthrough After defeating enough of the Invisible Sisters in the streets of Hightown, enter the Suspicious House near the Hawke Estate and wipe out the gang's leadership. Afterwards, return to The Hanged Man during the night time and speak to A Friend for a reward. Strategy The Sisters consist of weapon-and-shield troopers, as well as dual-wielders who regularly enter stealth but do not inflict backstabs to the same extent and damage as Assassins. While the Sisters wear animal leathers consistent with the Street Thug enemy type, they have the same resistances as Raiders, i.e. immunity to Nature and weakness to Electricity. Their leader, "Gracious" Gillian Winger, is a rogue archer with Coterie typing, thus she resists no elements and is vulnerable to Spirit. She is the only archer among the entirety of the gang and thus is the only one with this typing. Pulling a few enemies at a time into the small antechamber where your party enters will not only serve as an excellent choke point (by Act 2 you should have many abilities to take advantage of this) to eliminate them, it is also out of sight from the bulk of the enemy. This allows you to drop out of combat, allowing you to recover and save, between every few kills. Thus you can gradually whittle Gillian's support down to nothing before she ever joins the battle, as she's stationed at the very top of the staircase and won't see you unless you physically step out of the antechamber. At some point in the battle an Elite-ranked dual-wielder, who backstabs like an Assassin, will join the fight, so be ready to take her down. Result Hawke can now walk around Hightown at night without the threat of ambushes from the Invisible Sisters. Rewards * 2 * 500 XP Notes * A Friend only appears at night, in the back room of The Hanged Man. She will continue to give out rewards each time the player clears out a band of thugs in the subsequent side quests. * Like all nighttime gang quests, several waves of enemies will not appear unless you change area and come back. Additionally, the hideout location will be revealed even if 1-2 groups of gang members have not been cleared (so as not to be rendered impossible to complete if another quest NPC is currently blocking a group from spawning in a specific location). * Be cautious when attempting to complete this quest after also accepting Sketchy on the Details. The presence of the Denerim Avengers in Hightown at night does not prevent the sisters from spawning and vice versa: they will both attack the party simultaneously in the Hightown Square. Trivia * The name of the quest is a play on the phrase "Ladies' Night Out". Bugs * Sometimes an Invisible Sister may become stuck at the Merchant's Guild area of the district; she will be located behind one of the small statues on either side of the door in the northeast corner of the courtyard. Failure to kill her will prevent other groups from being summoned. Gallery Gracious Gillian Winger.png|The archer, Gillian Winger. See also * The Lowdown * Hometown Breed Category:Dragon Age II side quests